Losing Ground
by Denite
Summary: [Tezuka x Fuji] taken place after Picture Perfect and Capture. For Tezuka, letting Fuji out of his life was the one decision that he had always regret. For Fuji, forgetting Tezuka was one obstacle that he could never fully overcome.
1. Glimpse of the past

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Romance/Slight angst/AU

A.N. Hello readers, a while ago I wrote a set of companion fictions title "Picture Perfect" and "Capture." After some convincing on the readers' part I decided to write a sequel which would be this piece. They are both very short one shot fictions so please read them before reading this fiction.

Story is taken place after both Tezuka and Fuji went their separate ways.

**Warning**: This story doesn't have a beta so please pardon any mistakes that I happen to overlook.

Reviews will be much appreciated and I hope it lives up to your expectation.

* * *

**Losing Ground**

**Prologue: Glimpse of the past**

"Fuji, you are brilliant. My dear prodigy, I don't know what I would do without you. Of course, like always you are simply just perfect." Exclaimed Mori in an over exaggerated manner as he continue to take pictures in a frantic manner.

The rest of the camera crew can't help but laugh whenever Mori flaunt over his favorite model, Fuji Shusuke during a photo shoot. Two years ago, no one thought that the great Mori would ever use a human model because while no one doubts Mori's ability in producing breath taking works, it was also a well known fact that Mori's personality was bit weird to say the least.

In the photo industry, Mori was a legend. In the last thirty years, everything that Mori had ever worked on was pure perfection. However, Mori had one rule when it comes to taking pictures; he absolutely refused to use a human model regardless of the circumstances. It was a known fact that no matter how much money numerous wealthy businessmen and some of the most beautiful women and men had offered Mori to be their photographer, he had all rudely declined. While his peculiar rule had left many of his fans in a state of disappointment, Mori had finally announced to the world his reason behind his rule. In one of Mori's few personal interviews, he told the reporter that he will never take a photo using a human model unless the model was perfect.

**Two years ago**

Mori was on his way to his favorite coffee shop when he spot Fuji walking out of a bookstore and before Mori could help himself he had started taking pictures. The sound of the camera made Fuji turned around and he was surprised to see an old man taking his pictures with sheer excitement. After the shock had wear off, Fuji decided that it was probably in his best interest to ignore the man behind the camera.

"Wait, you can't leave yet." Yelled Mori as he attempt to catch up to Fuji.

Fuji started walking away but after few minutes he can't help but slow down when he noticed that the old man was still chasing after him.

"Are you alright?" Asked Fuji in a concern tone.

Mori took a deep breath and nodded.

"Wait, aren't you the Mori?" Asked Fuji suspiciously.

Mori put his camera away before saying, "Yes, and I want you to be the model for my next project."

"Thank you for your complement but I am not a professional model." Answered Fuji politely as he continued to walk away.

"It doesn't matter because you will be perfect. I had never wanted to take someone's picture so badly and I can just imagine the end product that I will be able to produce with you as the main subject. I had never felt this excited before." Commented Mori excitingly.

Fuji started to feel uneasy but before he can comment, Mori handed Fuji a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"I just want to give you my number for now. Just give me a call if you ever change your mind." Stated Mori as he walked away sadly.

Fuji couldn't help but smile at old man Mori's fickle reaction and put Mori's number in his pocket before continue his way. That night Fuji was alone in his apartment when he started thinking about what it is that he wanted to do.

Fuji stared at his camera with a sad smile when he remembers that he had stopped taking pictures. His professors had all try to talk Fuji out of it when he told them that he had decided to stop taking pictures.

_Kunimitsu …_

Why can't I get you out of my head? Sometimes I wonder if I still have the right to call you by your first name. I love the way your name roll off my tongue. I enjoy the small chill running down my spine at the thought of you. You were the one person that I could never lie too. You were the one person that I was never good enough for. You were the only one that made me felt inferior.

"_Shusuke, I am sorry but the person that I love is Keigo."_

Why do you have to be so cruel?

Why couldn't you have given me a glimpse of hope?

That night I realized how weak I was. I realized that I couldn't face you again. I realized that in the end I was just another coward.

For the first time I had tasted true defeat and it leaves the most nauseating after taste in my mouth. I admit I never knew how much losing hurts.

Losing

Losing you

Losing a part of me

And so I did the only thing that I could have done …

I ran

I ran for hours.

I ran aimlessly without a purpose in the rain.

I ran till I collapse on the ground.

I remembered smiling.

I remembered crying.

I remembered you ordering us to run laps during a tennis practice. I remembered everyone's reaction to your insanity. A chuckle escapes my throat when I remembered everyone's reaction to Inui's juice. A laugher came out when I picture everyone's astonished look when I smile after drinking Inui's juice. Finally, a tear roll down my cheek when I realized that I will never see everyone again.

Weak

Useless

In the end, the only thing that I could have done was run and so I did. I ran and isolated myself from everyone. When I arrived in Paris, I blow everyone's mind away with my talent and it sickens me. I hate being the prodigy. I hate being in the spotlight. I hate it and every time someone compliments me I would cringe. I would cringe because my work was not the best. It was a far cry from being "perfect." In my mind, you were my perfect model and only by shooting you would I be able to produce perfection.

That night I packed my cameras and equipment away and promise myself that I will never take another picture until I found my perfect subject again. The next morning, I give Mori a call and without knowing what I was doing I had made front page news for being the first and only human model to ever be photograph by Mori.

Ironically, I had traded one spotlight for another. For a brief second, I smiled because secretly I had wished that you were still looking at me.

* * *

TBC

Chapter 1: The meaning of perfection


	2. The meaning of perfection

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Romance/Slight angst/AU

Note: Story is taken place after both Tezuka and Fuji went their separate ways from the previous two pieces.

A.N. Hello darlings, I have been stuck on the plane for 6 hours and since I couldn't fall asleep I decided to finish this new chapter for your enjoyment. LoL I am surprise that I finished before the battery on my laptop run out so enjoy and thank you for the reviews.

Reviews are food for the soul or so I was told.

**Warning**: This story doesn't have a beta so please pardon any mistakes that I happen to overlook.

* * *

**Losing Ground**

**Chapter 1: The meaning of perfection**

"_Tezuka, you do realize that Fuji will never forgive you for this. Fuji will never forgive you for lying to him. It doesn't matter that you did it for him. Fuji will never tolerate lies, not even from you."_

Atobe's words from that night still cut through me like a razor-sharp blade because I knew he was only speaking the truth. Over the years, I had managed to keep in touch with all the regulars on the Seigaku team because secretly I had hoped that Shusuke would have kept in touch with at least one of them. But every year I was disappointed because Shusuke never show up to our annual New Year gathering at Taka's sushi restaurant.

After that night, Shusuke seem to vanish in thin air. It is just like Shusuke to make everything so unbelievably hard. Why is it that nothing is ever easy with him?

Loving him

Hating him

Losing him

Forgetting him

Everything had always been so complicated with Shusuke even without him trying. I hate the fact that I could still remember his every moves and every gestures like he had never left. Most of all, I can't stand the fact that I could recall all the incidents that he had smiled at me and how breath taking his last smile was.

A genuine smile with tears staining his flawless face.

It took my breath away and left me speechless.

Why was it so painful to let Shusuke go? I finally open my eyes and look out at the beautiful Tokyo sky. The answer was as clear as it was years ago.

Because I could never stop looking at him.

Because I could never stop loving him.

Couldn't

Wouldn't

Atobe was right. I was a fool. I never thought that the person who knew me better than anyone would be the pompous Atobe Keigo from Hyotei. However, over the years I had realized that there is no denying it, Atobe knew me better than anyone and maybe even myself. At my lowest point, Atobe was the only one who noticed how much I was hurting beneath the stone mask. He was the only one who knew how much Shusuke truly meant to me. Before we became friends, I remembered asking Atobe why he was always sticking his nose where it clearly doesn't belong and he laughed.

A clean crisp laugh that irritated me to no end and made me want to punch his face.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Tezuka, everyone deserves to be happy especially idiots like you." Commented Atobe in his usual know it all tone._

"_Atobe, thank you for your most insightful input." Replied Tezuka in a monotonic manner. _

"_Wow, never thought that the great Tezuka buchou had a sense of humor." Stated Atobe with a sarcastic laugh. _

"_Atobe, why are you even here and shouldn't you be admiring yourself in front of some mirror?" Asked Tezuka. _

"_I just want to see the look of regret on your face and you made it my business the second you decided to use Ore-sama's name in your little white lie." Stated Atobe bluntly. _

"_Regret?" Questioned Tezuka as image of Fuji leaving flashed before his eyes. _

"_Tezuka, it is still not too late to stop Fuji." Suggested Atobe casually. _

_A glimpse of sadness appeared in Tezuka's eyes before he finally replied, "No, I have to finish what I started for his sake." _

…

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

At that time, I didn't know where Atobe's true intention lies till Jiroh unexpectedly show up on my doorstep. I was taken back when I saw the famous narcoleptic standing in front of me fully awake with a sympathy smile.

"Tezuka buchou, can I please come in?" Asked Jiroh politely.

I nodded my head and led Jiroh to the living room. After we are seated I pour both of us a cup of hot tea as I waited patiently for Jiroh to state his business with me.

"Tezuka buchou, I am here to apologize for Keigo's rude behave lately. I know that Keigo had no business interfering with your personal life and I will make sure that he doesn't cross the line again." Commented Jiroh in a remorseful tone.

I was surprised by Jiroh's comment and strange enough something about his comment bothered me. I never thought that Jiroh would be capable of presenting himself in such calm and grown up manner.

"Jiroh, thank you for your concern but there is no need for you to be here." I replied in a harsh tone.

"I am sorry for disturbing your morning and I would really appreciate it if you could please keep this visit between us. I didn't want Keigo to know about this. I don't know if I should tell you this but Keigo had always blamed himself for your injured arm." Commented Jiroh sadly.

I look straight into Jiroh's eyes and said, "I never blame Atobe for what happened during that match."

Jiroh smiled before saying, "I know but guilt is a powerful emotion. Keigo told me that it was his fault that you would never be able to reach your full potential. I believe that is why Keigo want to make sure that you are happy more than anything in the world because otherwise the guilt would just continue to devour Keigo piece by piece." Commented Jiroh as he waved goodbye with a sincere smile.

I admit that after Shusuke left I had been on the edge a bit. It seems that every little thing became a trigger that is destined to set off something inside of me. I never realized how much affect Shusuke had over me till he is gone. I don't want to continue this way of life. I don't want live each day feeling like I was going to snap any second. After Jiroh left, I started thinking and the conclusion that I came to was that I had been a complete idiot all along.

I had absolutely no right to act so unreasonable toward Jiroh especially since I know where he is coming from. As for Atobe, I never knew how hard our match was on him. The truth is I had never blame Atobe for what happened to my arm because after all it wasn't his fault. My arm had been badly broken since my first year at Seigaku Middle School by the upper classmen. I couldn't believe that after all these years, Atobe still blame himself for my temporary leave during my last year at Seigaku Middle School.

Jiroh's visit taught me how little I really know about the people around me. I always thought that I was a good judge of character but it seemed that I was wrong. My attitude toward Atobe slowly begins to change after talking with Jiroh but Jiroh's visit will always be something between me and Jiroh. When Jiroh was talking about Atobe I noticed a familiar light in his eyes that reminded me Shusuke and that gave me a peace of mind.

I admit I am still hopelessly in love with Shusuke. All I ever wanted was for Shusuke to be happy and be the best that he could have been. It bothered me so much seeing Shusuke wasting his talent away. Everything came easy to Shusuke; school, tennis and knowing exactly what it is that others needed. I just couldn't bear the thought that I was the one holding him back.

That I was the weak link in our fragile relationship.

"Night Shusuke." I whispered quietly as I close Shusuke's first photo booklet with Mori.

The book was cleverly title _"Angel."_ On the last page was my favorite picture of Shusuke.

Shusuke was dressed in a simple white attire and lying on top a bed of snow. I noticed that from a certain angle I could almost see the heaven smiling down at one of them. The first time I saw the picture, I immediately felt overwhelm. I don't know why Shusuke gave up photography but I couldn't deny the fact that every picture Shusuke was in was perfect.

In the pictures, Shusuke's eyes had a new intensity that I never noticed before … almost like he was trying to burn a hole through my heart.

Almost like he knew that I will be watching him.

Even without trying, Shusuke had always been perfect and flawless.

Before I found Mori's work, I had been living in a complete darkness without a single speck of light. I had been foolishly wandering through the darkness without a purpose.

Desperate

This feeling of desperation had somehow kept me alive for all these years.

It is funny how human can always find a reason to live even one as pitiful as mine.

Living for the sole purpose of running into flame

Living for the sole purpose of burning my wings

Living for the sole purpose of disappearing

Simply because you had always been my flame

One that I could never turn my back on

One that I desperately want to feel again

…

* * *

TBC

A.N. In case you haven't figure it out future chapters will contain Atobe x Jiroh. Other than Fuji, I think Jiroh would also make a good pairing with Atobe. sigh I adore Jiroh, he is like a happy and hyper teddy bear.


	3. Memories

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji, Atobe x Jiroh

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Romance/Slight angst/AU

Note: Story is taken place after both Tezuka and Fuji went their separate ways from the previous two pieces.

A.N. Much thanks for R and R.

_Words in italic implies thoughts and flashback. _

**Warning**: This story doesn't have a beta so please pardon any mistakes that I happen to overlook.

* * *

**Losing Ground**

**Chapter 2: Memories **

"Fuji aniki, what are you looking at?" Asked Kai curiosity.

Fuji smiled fondly at Mori's granddaughter Kai before replying, "Kai, I am looking at the beautiful Tokyo sky. It is comforting to know that something never changes."

"What is so different about the sky in Tokyo versus the sky back home and I thought Fuji-aniki hate it here? Isn't that why you keep refusing grandpa Mori to do a photo shoot in Japan?" Asked Kai as she made herself comfortable in the seat next to Fuji.

"The sky back home lacks life and because of that you can never see any stars coming out at night. But in certain areas of Tokyo, the stars would come out at night in astonishing amounts. In certain places, the sky had a life of its own and I could never hate this place. I could never hate the place that taught me so much about myself. There are too many memories left here for me to hate it." Commented Fuji.

Kai looked up at Fuji curiosity before asking, "What are memories, Fuji aniki?"

Fuji brushed Kai's hair gently and said, "Memories are what defines a person. They created the very foundation of a person's true self."

"So what are my memories?" Asked Kai.

"Being my favorite little traveling companion and Mori-san's favorite grandchild." Commented Fuji with a grinned.

"Fuji-aniki, can I create new memories then?" Asked Kai excitingly.

Fuji nodded.

Kai grinned widely before replying, "Then I want to be Fuji-aniki's bride."

"Sure Kai, when you grow up, you can become Fuji-aniki's little bride." Joked Fuji causally.

"Fuji-kun, no wonder you are Kai's favorite aniki in the whole world. You are going to spoil her rotten if you keep giving in to her demands." Interrupted Mori in a stern voice.

"Mori-san, you should be the one to talk. Who was it that literally kidnapped little Kai from her parents so she can fly to Japan with us for the remaining of her vacation?" Asked Fuji knowingly.

"Nonsense, I have a perfectly good reason behind my action. Our Kai needs to see what Japan is really like before she forgets her true roots and she has been spending way too much with those pale skin folks back home." Defended Mori.

Both Fuji and Kai try to contain their laughers at Mori's somewhat less convincing excuse.

"Well for what it is worth, I am glad that Kai is going to fly with us." Commented Fuji as he smiled at Kai.

"I will go anywhere as long as Fuji-aniki is there." Stated Kai seriously.

"Hey, what about your favorite grandpa?" Asked Mori sadly.

Kai grinned before running over and give her grandpa Mori a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Well Kai has two grandpas but only one Fuji-aniki so Mori grandpa just has to understand." Commented Kai in a very grown up tone.

Mori shake his head before saying, "It is a sad day when your own grandkid forsakes your love."

For a brief second, Fuji saw Tezuka's face flashed before his eyes at the mention of "forsakes and love" but he quickly pushed the images out of his head before Mori and Kai could detect his strange behaviors.

Fuji smiled at his two traveling companions and thought, _"Maybe being back in Japan wouldn't be too painful. Besides there are only handful of people who knew about this photo shoot so the chance that I would ran into a familiar face is slim to none. I forget when I started worrying so much about the trivial things in life. I am starting to sound like Kunimitsui." _

Meanwhile, Atobe took a huge sigh of relief after putting the final touches to his last batch of documents for tomorrow's morning meeting.

"Keigo, did something good happen today?" Asked Jiroh in a near sleep state.

Atobe close his personal laptop and walked over to Jiroh before asking, "Why did you think something good happened to Ore-sama today?"

Jiroh yawned before answering, "Because I saw you smiling from one of the many mirrors in the rooms. I mean a real smile and not the fake one that you gave to reporters."

"Why you little brat, are you calling Ore-Sama a fake?" Demanded Atobe with a frown as he sat closer to Jiroh.

Jiroh snuggle closer to Atobe and said, "Yes and I am cold so stop moving around."

Atobe laughed at Jiroh's blunt honesty as he pulled Jiroh's frail body closer to his.

"Thanks Keigo, you always make the best pillow." Mummbled Jiroh before he falls into a deep slumber once again.

Atobe smiled when he heard the same familiar light snore coming from Jiroh's side. Atobe couldn't remember when but listening to Jiroh's quiet breathing had become a habit of his over the years. There is something very comforting about hearing Jiroh's light snore before Atobe attempt to sleep. It is strange but Atobe couldn't recall the last time he had fallen asleep without having Jiroh in his arm.

* * *

_Flashback _

"_Jiroh, shouldn't you be going home now?" Asked Atobe with his eyebrow raised. _

"_But Atobe buchou's bed is much bigger and softer than mine." Commented Jiroh before he helps himself to Atobe's bed. _

_Atobe was dumb found that Jiroh actually got into his bed and was able to fall asleep in mere seconds. Atobe walk toward his bed and was planning to kick Jiroh out of his bed when he noticed how peaceful and innocent Jiroh look. It never ceased to amaze Atobe at how Jiroh can let his guard down completely like that in front of others even someone like him. _

_A person who had never cared for anyone _

_A person who had always been feared by others _

_A person who had always held too much power in his own two hands_

_A person who had never let anyone close enough for fear of betrayal _

_In all these years that Atobe had known Jiroh, he had never seen Jiroh putting up a guard against anyone. In some way, seeing Jiroh completely vulnerable made Atobe felt guilty about his intention of waking Jiroh from his sleep. At least that was what Atobe told himself that night when he climb into the bed next to Jiroh and for the first time Atobe was able to sleep through the night without waking up. _

_Next morning: _

"_Are you done admiring Ore-sama's beauty yet?" Asked Atobe with his eyes close._

_Jiroh pouted slightly before answering, "But Atobe buchou, you are supposed to be sleeping?"_

_A chuckle escape Atobe's throat before he left the bed and walk over to his personal bathroom. A minute later, Jiroh heard the showing running and sigh deeply while he rolled over to Atobe's side of bed and smiled contentedly. _

_Under the showerhead, Atobe thought, "I couldn't tell Jiroh that the only reason I woke up was because I felt his weight lifting from my arm. That for some reason I couldn't sleep knowing that he wasn't in my arm anymore. It scared me knowing that I let someone get that closed to me without a moment of notice."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Atobe turned off the lights and joined Jiroh in their bed. After that night, Jiroh would start spending the night over at Atobe more and more. Jiroh's reason was, "Because I always get the best night of sleep in Atobe-buchou's bed. The bed must be magical."

Somewhere along the line Jiroh had stop calling Atobe as Atobe-buchou and started calling Atobe as Keigo but secretly Atobe was happy that Jiroh wanted to stay over. Secretly, Atobe was grateful that Jiroh wanted to get close to him because being near Jiroh gave him a peace of mind.

"I love you." Whispered Atobe quietly as he holds Jiroh closer.

Because before Jiroh, no one had ever cared about Atobe

Because before Jiroh, no one had view Atobe as a person

Because before Jiroh, no one had ever saw the loneliness deep within Atobe's eyes

Because before Jiroh, Atobe never had a reason to come home at night

TBC

A.N. Hope no one minded that I made a little side chapter about Atobe and Jiroh. It is my first attempt at writing Atobe x Jiroh so I really hope that I stay true to the characters. The focus will be back to Tezuka and Fuji in the next chapter whenever I get to writing again.


	4. An offer that he couldn’t refuse

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji, Atobe x Jiroh

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Romance/Slight angst/AU

Note: Story is taken place after both Tezuka and Fuji went their separate ways from the previous two pieces.

A.N. I am glad that some of you enjoyed the last chapter. For those of you who didn't appreciate the "filler chapter" I am happy to announce that it probably won't happen again. Whenever I write fictions with more than one pairing, I have this bad habit of writing a side chapter for the second pairing. It is probably because I like to know the origin of everything and how it all begins.

_Words in italic implies thoughts and flashback. _

**Warning**: This story doesn't have a beta so please pardon any mistakes that I happen to overlook.

* * *

**Losing Ground**

**Chapter 3: An offer that he couldn't refuse**

"Welcome Tezuka." Announced Atobe in a flamboyant manner.

Almost like an innate response, Tezuka ignored Atobe's overly flashy presentation and took the seat across from Atobe.

A quiet laugh escaped Atobe's throat before he continues, "The same old Tezuka. You never change."

"I could say the same about you Atobe." Commented Tezuka.

"Well there is no point in wasting our precious times. I am here to ask if you would like to consider being the head coach for the new tennis facility that I am currently building." Stated Atobe.

"I thought I already made it clear to you that I have no interest in coaching tennis, not even for you." Answered Tezuka.

"And I thought that you are smarter than turning down Ore-sama's generous offer the second time around. The salary that I am willing to pay you is at least ten times what you are making now." Announced Atobe.

Tezuka got out of his seat and started walking toward the exit.

"You miss him don't you? I mean after all that is why you stop playing tennis because there are simply too many memories left on the tennis court for you to handle, right Tezuka?" Asked Atobe knowingly.

Tezuka stopped himself for a brief second before continue walking.

"Good day Atobe and tell Jiroh that I said hi." Commented Tezuka as he pushes the door open.

"If you are still waiting for him, the great Ore-sama happened to know where he is right now." Commented Atobe casually as he waits for Tezuka's reaction.

For a brief moment, Atobe could almost swear that a smile had appeared on Tezuka's stoic face but one could never be sure when it comes to Tezuka and facial expressions.

"So he finally decided to come back home." Stated Tezuka as he walks out the door.

Atobe laughed out loud and thought, _"I guess a thank you would be too much to expect from the great Tezuka and to think I went through all that trouble to convince Mori that Tokyo would be the perfect location for his next project."_

The next morning Atobe receive a message from Tezuka and a wicked smirk appeared on his face.

"Keigo, are you having fun?" Asked Jiroh as he continued to stare wide eyes at a tray full of fresh new oven baked creations from the kitchen.

Atobe put down his cell phone before answering, "Yes, I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"I am glad. I haven't seen that evil look in your eyes since you last play a cruel joke on Gakuto and Yuushi." Commented Jiroh as he picked up a delicate looking piece of double chocolate fudge cake.

Atobe look at Jiroh suspiciously and said, "Umm, should you really start the morning with that much sugar?"

"Hai, eating a breakfast that is high in sugar content help me stay alert for the whole day. After all everyone know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Answered Jiroh as he takes a huge bite of the cake.

Atobe laughed slightly and grab his coat before leaving.

Later that day, Jiroh was taking a nap under his favorite tree when he spotted a familiar figure.

"Fuji-kun?"

Fuji turned around slightly and noticed a wide eye Jiroh lying under a giant tree.

"Are you Jiroh-kun from Hyotei?" Asked Fuji.

Suddenly Jiroh got on his feet and launch himself at Fuji and exclaimed, "Wow, it is really you Fuji-kun. I was so sad when I found out that you left Japan. I really want to play another tennis match against you. Oh and when did you get back to Japan? Where are you staying? Did you eat yet and ……."

"Stop." Interrupted Fuji before Jiroh could ask another question.

Jiroh laughed embarrassingly, "Sorry, I think I got carry away again."

"That is fine and truth is it is nice seeing a familiar face after being away for so long. By the way, Jiroh-kun, I suggest you find a shelter soon because it is going to start raining any second now." Commented Fuji as he started to walk away.

Jiroh look dazed and confused for a second before running after Fuji and said, "Fuji-kun, lets have lunch together. I know this amazing cake place."

Before Fuji had a chance to answer, Jiroh grab Fuji's hand and started running like a manic high on sugar and life. Five minutes later, Fuji took a deep breath before asking, "Jiroh-kun, are you always like this?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Jiroh curiosity.

Fuji laughed, "Always doing what you want before waiting the other person for an answer."

Jiroh laughed nervously before replying, "Hai, because if you don't work hard happiness will escape you."

"Happiness will escape you?" Questioned Fuji.

"I remember reading it in one of many books in Keigo's library or rather bookshelf. Besides how can anyone stay mad when they are having cake?" Commented Jiroh happily.

Fuji looked surprised before asking, "Keigo as in Atobe Keigo from Hyotei?"

A wide grin appeared on Jiroh's face before he started ranting again, "Fuji-kun, you should have seen Keigo's bookshelf, it is huge and there are so many books."

"Jiroh-kun, are you close with Keigo, I mean Atobe?" Asked Fuji.

Jiroh nodded as he started to devour the fresh strawberry shortcake being presented in front of him.

"Then do you mind if I asked you a personal question about Atobe?" Asked Fuji quietly.

Jiroh puts down his fork and shake his head.

"Is Atobe still going out with Kunimitsu, I mean Tezuka from Seigaku?" Asked Fuji.

"As far as I know Keigo and Tezuka was never an item." Commented Jiroh.

Never an item …..

The words seemed to echo in Fuji's head before Jiroh interrupted his thought process.

"Ahhhhhh, Fuji-kun, do you know something that I didn't know? Maybe that is why Keigo always insisted on having a dinner date with Tezuka every Saturday night. That must be it; Keigo is cheating on me with Tezuka because he had grown bored of me." Continued Jiroh in a frantic manner.

"Cheating on me? Wait, are you telling me that you are dating Atobe?" Asked Fuji suspiciously.

"Keigo told me that since I am spending so much time sleeping in his bed, he might as well be dating me." Answered Jiroh embarrassingly.

"Atobe's bed?" Mummbled Fuji subconsciously.

Jiroh started blushing before answering, "It is really not my fault. Since the first time I fall asleep in Keigo's bed I just couldn't imagine sleeping on a different bed. It is so soft, big and it smells just like Keigo. Heh, but I can't say all that in front of Keigo or else he would start saying that the only reason I stayed with him was because of his bed."

"Are you telling me that Atobe was never an item with Tezuka?" Asked Fuji in a state of shock.

Jiroh shake his head and said, "As far as I know, they are just good friends. Last I heard, Tezuka haven't date anyone since five years ago and the last person Tezuka was dating was umm I think it was you, Fuji-kun."

After that everything became a blurred. Time seemed to be standing still while I listen to Jiroh talk about how everyone had been doing since I left Japan. I don't know if Jiroh noticed that I tried to keep details about my life a secret but he seemed happy to jump on different topics at a whim with no question asked. Somehow talking with Jiroh was incredibly easy because I know that he wasn't expecting anything from me.

"Here is my number Fuji-kun. You can call me anytime you want to hang out again. Oh and thank you for the warning early on because I had never like rain very much." Commented Jiroh as he waved goodbye and left the shop.

Rain

The sky doesn't look like it has any trace of the gray clouds as it did before. The glistering sun had managed to soak up most of the wetness on the sidewalk and only small amount of rain droplets can still be found on the trees from the previous shower.

Unlike Jiroh-kun, I had always love rain even if it doesn't always love me back. I like the sensation of the rain hitting my body and making my senses come alive. When I was little, my mom used to tell me that there is no point in running when it is raining because after all how can people get hurt from water.

Rain

The same rain that had washed away my tears after he left me

The same rain that content our last moment together

The same rain that left my body in a state of shock after being rejected

The same rain that open the door to this strange but comforting friendship

…

"Atobe, what is the meaning of this?" Demanded Tezuka.

Atobe laughed before answering, "Well, a good business man would never passed up a golden opportunity like this."

"Opportunity? Don't you mean blackmail?" Stated Tezuka.

"Tezuka, I already told you my final and only offer. It is up to you if you want to take it or leave it." Commented Atobe firmly.

Tezuka sigh when he realized that Atobe wasn't going to change his condition, "I will sign the contract but in return I want an in-depth detail of Shusuke's whereabouts during his stay in Japan."

Atobe grinned before replying, "Of course, Ore-sama will make sure that we are both satisfied with the outcome of this contract."

"Hey, Atobe why are you helping me?" Asked Tezuka.

"Tezuka, don't flatter yourself. Ore-sama is only doing what is best for his business and having you as a tennis coach in my new Health and Fitness building will greatly benefit business and draw in some influential people." Replied Atobe confidently.

"Of course, I will be waiting for your call then." Commented Tezuka before he left Atobe's office.

The arrogant tone and self important facade vanished from Atobe as he watched Tezuka left.

Atobe sigh and thought, _"Tezuka, how can I sit back and do nothing when you reminded me so much of myself? Sometimes I wonder if I have the self control to wait for someone for five years while staying completely faithful. I could never understand how you can wait for Fuji knowing that you were the one who hurt and drive him away."_

"I am home." Announced Tezuka as he walks into his apartment.

Soon an orange cat stroll into the living room and started rubbing himself on Tezuka's leg.

Tezuka walk over to the fridge and pour a bowl of milk for the kitty.

"Drink up, Kaze." Whispered Tezuka as he leaned down and smooth out Kaze's soft fur.

"Meow…"

Tezuka smiled when he noticed a tiny ball of fur trying to warm him up.

"Thank you Kaze. Sometimes I wonder if you were the one who was found that night or if it was really me that was found by you." Commented Tezuka lightly.

_Flashback_

"_Kunimitsu, why did you have to push yourself so hard? Do you have so little faith in our ability to beat Hyotei?" Asked Fuji sadly._

_Tezuka put down his water bottle before replying, "No, I have complete faith in the Seigaku tennis team."_

"_Yes, so much faith that you would rather gamble with the future of your left shoulder than letting us help." Commented Fuji angrily. _

"_Shusuke, I am sorry." Replied Tezuka. _

_A sarcastic laugh echo the empty locker room as Fuji stared straight into Tezuka's eyes, "Why do you always apologize whenever it suits your purpose?" _

_End flashback_

"Kaze, that was the second time I saw Shusuke talking back to me with such intensity and anger in his eyes. Shusuke was right, I had always been selfish. I was the worst because no one knows how selfish I really was. I was always doing what I think was the best without asking others about their own feelings." Stated Tezuka.

"Meow" purred Kaze.

_To loved and be loved in return … _

TBC …

A.N. The stage is finally set.


	5. Atonement

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji, Atobe x Jiroh

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Romance/Slight angst/AU

Note: Story is taken place after both Tezuka and Fuji went their separate ways from the previous two pieces.

A.N. Much thanks for the R & R. Currently, story is at its half way mark in case anyone is wondering.

_Words in italic implies thoughts and flashback. _

**Warning**: This story doesn't have a beta so please pardon any mistakes that I happen to overlook.

* * *

**Losing Ground**

**Chapter 4: Atonement **

The following day, I handed Inui my resign letter and apology for the sudden departure.

Inui puts down his clipboard before saying, "There is no need to apology. Actually, Tezuka I was surprised that you had worked with me for this long. I mean when you first accept my offered to work on my research I had predicted that you wouldn't have stayed for longer than a year."

For the past few years I had bury myself in numbers and statistic. I shocked everyone when I give up on tennis and started working with Inui as a fellow data analysis. It was the perfect job for Inui and he was happy. Ironically, giving up tennis didn't bother me as much as everyone had assumed. I wasn't putting on a brave face because one day I wake up and had a revelation. As clique as it sound I had realized that it was ridiculously easy to survive in this world.

When I started working with Inui, I remember asking him what it meant to survive in this world and he bluntly answered, "Food + Shelter -> Survival."

Of course in order to obtain food and shelter one would require money, money that can be acquired by multiple methods. Like I said, surviving was amazingly easy in this world but it wasn't very fulfilling. The easy road left me with many regrets. That was when I decided that I need to work hard because if I don't happiness will escape once again. At least that was what Jiroh-kun always said that if we don't work hard and cherished what we had then happiness will escape us.

I was surprised when Atobe show me Shusuke's schedule. I don't know what kind of person Mori is but he is surprisingly lenient when it comes to Shusuke's whereabouts. According to Atobe, they plan on spending a month in Tokyo for Mori's new project and will be flying to England on the next flight.

A month …

Time became my number one enemy once again.

The next day, I walked into my new office and immediately I started regretting my decision to work for Atobe. Quite frankly, I could never understand how anyone could found purple curtain eye pleasing.

Before I had another chance to observe my new office any further, I noticed a note with a bright happy face smile on.

_Tezuka … _

_I am sorry that Keigo had somehow force you to work for him too. Therefore, I decided to make it up to you by decorating your new office with Keigo. But sadly, no matter how much I try to convince Keigo that you wouldn't like the color purple he is quite determine that purple is the way to go._

_p.s You should be thankful that I talk him out of painting your new office in "dashing" lavender._

_Yours truly,_

_Jiroh …_

The cheerful note makes me relax as I walk toward the tennis court to get a better feel of the environment and away from my purple curtain. I had to admit, despite Atobe poor taste in clothes and color patterns, the man had very good taste in term of tennis equipment because all the equipments were some of the best in the field. The familiar adrenaline rush was plaguing my body once again after many years. God, I forget how much I miss the thrill of the game and the rush of making that perfect shot.

"Attention everyone, from now on the head coach will be Tezuka Kunimitsu. He will be responsible for all decision considering the players." Stated Atobe bluntly.

I was surprised to see Atobe at the court but I had managed to hide my surprise quite well. I took a quick glance around the court before I gave my brief introduction, "I will be your tennis coach from now on. I will not tolerate any excuses and expect nothing short of your absolute best."

"Yes Coach Tezuka."

The three simple words seemed to echo in the large stadium but I was starting to feel at home. I thought I had long lost the desire to hold up a racket but seeing the drive in the players' eyes brought back memories that we had all shared under the burning sun.

"Tezuka, I will leave the players in your capable hands and I already left you an in depth profile of each individual players in your office." Stated Atobe before he took his leave.

I nodded and right away I order everyone to run twenty laps around the court while I observed each players' potential. Atobe had already told me that only the rich and privilege could afford to send their sons to attend his institution for the best tennis equipment and of course the best training menu by the best coach.

Money  
Power  
Privilege

Sometimes it amazed me how little I know about Atobe's life. Like me, Atobe had also given up tennis after high school. I remembered asking Atobe why he didn't want to turn pro and he laughed.

"_The great Ore-sama has better things to do than turn pro." Stated Atobe bluntly. _

Yes, when we were alone, there were times that I forget Atobe Keigo was the heir to the great Atobe Empire. I forget that Atobe wasn't just another spoil brat who likes to spend money. It was so easy to overlook the simple fact that every move Atobe made will influence millions of workers and no matter how selfish he might act; I know that he gave up the tennis that he loved for the sake of his responsibility. After all being born an "Atobe" couldn't be an easy task because ever since Atobe was little he had been told that he would one day be in charge of millions of workers' live hood.

"Tezuka-san, we are finished with our laps." Interrupted one of the players.

I stared at the group of players before me. Excitement, nervousness and smell of suspicion created an interesting blend in the air.

"Before we start, I would like to have hit few practice shot with each and every one of you." I announced suddenly.

"Yes, Coach Tezuka."

…

That afternoon I left work feeling rather refreshed for once. I guess there was no point in lying to myself; I enjoy coaching tennis a lot more than analyzing data and statistic. I had never felt this excited while I was working with Inui. The adrenaline rush of picking up a racket left me breathless and before I know it I was standing in front of the old public tennis court near Seigaku.

I started walking toward one of the bench and put down my racket. My senses were tingling from the sound of the tennis balls, the swing of the racket and the sight of matches going on.

"Excuse me; are you by any chance Tezuka Kunimitsu from Seigaku?" Asked one of the players nervously.

I stared at the anxious figure in front of me before nodding my head.

"Wow, I can't believe I am talking to the great Tezuka-san." Commented the same player excitingly.

Before I realized what had happened, a group of tennis players had surrounded me. Questions, requested and comments were all being thrown at me. It took me a while to answer everyone's questions before I made my escaped.

Meanwhile on the other side of the court, Kai was swing her tennis racket and feeling rather frustrated before running up to Fuji.

"Fuji-aniki, why is tennis so hard?" Asked Kai in an agitate tone.

Fuji smiled kindly at Kai before replying, "Kai, no one can played tennis perfectly the first time they pick up a racket. Practice is what makes everything perfect."

With great determination, Kai said, "Then I will practice everyday so I can be as good as Fuji-aniki."

"We can come back again tomorrow but right now we need to meet up with Mori-san for my schedule tomorrow." Commented Fuji.

Fuji picked up the tennis rackets before walking away with Kai.

"Shusuke …."

"Fuji-aniki, I think someone is calling you." Interrupted Kai as she tugged on Fuji's shirt lightly.

My body became still as I waited for Shusuke to turn around. It felt like years had passed before Shusuke finally turned around but in reality it might had been mere seconds. Seeing Shusuke standing so close to me made me want to reach out and touch him. Sensing Shusuke's presence made me crave for something more but what came out of his mouth stunned me.

"Tezuka, how have you been?" Asked Fuji politely.

"I am fine but everyone had been asking about your whereabouts for the last few years. How have you been?" I asked.

Fuji smiled before answering, "Life had been kind to me. I am sorry for keeping my location from everyone else but I couldn't help it. I mean after all, this was the first time I had been back to Tokyo since I left."

"Shusuke, I am glad that you are back." I commented while feeling deep regret inside me.

A sudden laugh from Shusuke interrupted the reunion between us.

"Tezuka, should you be calling me Shusuke after so many years?" Asked Fuji with the same smile on his face.

"Fuji-aniki, you have to go now." Commented Kai as she glared at Tezuka from behind Fuji.

"Sorry Kai, I wasn't expecting to run into an old acquaintance. Good bye Tezuka, it was nice seeing you again but we must be going." Stated Fuji.

Time was standing still as I watch Shusuke walking out of my life once again. I didn't realize I was making a fist till I felt something wet in the palm of my hand. As I let go off my fist, I saw that my nail had managed to dig deep enough to cause blood to come out. The panic button in my body finally went off and before Shusuke was completely out of my view, I managed to shout out, "Shusuke, I am still staying at the same apartment!"

It hurts. I have picture seeing Shusuke many time but never like this. The plastic smile on his face bothered me. The polite tone in his voice annoyed me. I don't want to be another stranger to Shusuke. I don't want to be just another person from the past. I don't ever want to hear him called me "Tezuka" again. I want Shusuke to call me Kunimitsu like he once did. I want to wake up in the morning with Shusuke in my arm again.

And I never ever want to hear him say good bye to me again.

…

_The invisible time fragment made me recalled the past  
I want to move forward  
I want to scream at the top of my lung  
I want to tell the world what I truly want_

…_  
_

_What is it that I wanted?_

…_  
_

_More than ever, I want to take a gamble  
Memories of tears stained my fragile mind  
Tears, trailing down its uneasiness on his face  
A face that show unbelievable stubbornness  
It was at that moment I was finally able to let myself go_

…_  
_

_For a brief second, I felt like I could fly  
Flying across a field of pain and change  
And understanding the empty taste of longing_

…_  
_

_Flying across droplets of tears  
The rain wouldn't stop coming  
It was then I realized that beyond the clouds lies a rainbow_

…_  
_

_I felt insignificant  
Yet I continue to ran in the front  
Because there is always tomorrow  
Not far away, in the heart of everything  
Change is coming_

…_  
_

TBC

Chapter 5: Unforgettable


	6. Unforgettable

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji, Atobe x Jiroh

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Romance/Slight angst/AU

Note: Story is taken place after both Tezuka and Fuji went their separate ways from the previous two pieces.

A.N. Here is an early update as a special thank you to all the readers. As always R & R will be greatly appreciated. This chapter contain some much needed Tezuka x Fuji action just like everyone had been requesting. Hah, I know it took me forever to get to the main pairing. Anyway, I have changed the rating to M because of the sudden turn of story line.

**This chapter contains lime (not quite lemon) so please bear yourself. Ugh, I am no good at writing smut but no worries you can always skip that part if it bothers you. One of these days, I will get better .. hopefully. **

_Words in italic imply thoughts and flashback. _

**Warning**: This story doesn't have a beta so please pardon any mistakes that I happen to overlook.

* * *

**Losing Ground**

**Chapter 5****：****Unforgettable**

"Fuji-aniki, are you feeling alright?" Asked Kai quietly after she got out of the car.

Flawlessly Fuji put on his normal smiling face before saying, "Kai, can you tell your grandfather that I won't be joining everyone for dinner tonight? I am feeling bit tired and I would like to spend the rest of the night alone in my room."

Kai wanted to protest but end up nodding.

"Thank you Kai." Stated Fuji kindly.

After Fuji was completely out of sight, Kai started to recall the event that happened before this.

"Tezuka, I am never going to give up Fuji-aniki." Stated Kai angrily before walking to the dinning room to meet her grandfather.

That night after countless failed attempts, Fuji finally gave up and decided that he is simply not going to get a good night sleep. All the tossing and turning in bed reminded Fuji of the first time he spend the night with Tezuka.

_Flashback _

"_Kunimitsu, why are you sleeping without any blanket?" Asked Fuji curiosity. _

_Rather than answering Fuji's question, Tezuka surprised Fuji with a question of his own, "Shusuke, have you ever spend the night with anyone?" _

_A faint blush appeared on Fuji's face before he shakes his head. _

"_I guess that means no one ever told you that you have a bad habit of hogging the blanket when you are sleeping." Commented Tezuka casually. _

_The faint blush become a shade darker as the tensai replied, "You could have waked me up and I would have shared the blanket with you." _

"_Yes, but you look so angelic when you are sleeping. It made me felt a little guilty just thinking about waking you up especially since I know how much of a devil you really are." Stated Tezuka jokingly. _

"_So I am a devil …" Commented Fuji seductively. _

_Suddenly, Fuji pushed Tezuka back down on the bed before capturing Tezuka's enticing lips while skillfully pulling Tezuka's shirt further up to reveal his well tone upper body._

"_Shusuke, you shouldn't … we shouldn't." Protest Tezuka weakly as he becomes more aroused with each passing second. _

_A wide smirk appeared on Fuji's angelic face before he whispered in Tezuka's ear, "Kunimitsu, didn't my body feel good?"_

"_Yes, it did feel good." Replied Tezuka uneasily as he become more overwhelm with his desire for the tempting devil in his arm. _

"_What is wrong with feeling good?" Asked Fuji innocently as his hand give Tezuka's aching arousal a gentle squeeze. _

"_But last night was your first time. Your body should still be aching now." Commented Tezuka as he tried to hang on to his last thread of sanity before giving in to his needs. _

_The blanket that had covered Fuji's naked body a second ago was starting to slip dangerously low. Tezuka sucked in his breath harshly as he felt Fuji's teeth sinking in to his neck before Fuji finally mumbled, "That is why you are going to do it more gently this time." _

_Fuji's body became throbbing with need as he watched Tezuka giving in to his desires. A rush of electricity run down Fuji's body as he felt Tezuka's wet tongue roaming all over his aching body. _

"_Will you listen to all my whims from now on?" Asked Fuji randomly as he holds back a moan from escaping his lips. _

"_You are sensitive here." Commented Tezuka as he trailed his fingertip slowly toward Fuji's inner thigh before preparing himself. _

"_That is because Kunimitsu is touching it. Because it is Kunimitsu that is why it feels so good." Screamed Fuji as he felt Tezuka thrusting back into him. _

_The beautiful moonlight lavish over the two lovers brilliantly. After they both climax, Fuji smiled happily as he gently cleaned up Tezuka's body before quietly pulling the blanket over him and Tezuka._

_A moment later Fuji stared blankly at Tezuka's sleeping face before asking, "Will you only look at me now?"_

_End Flashback_

Fuji stared blindly at the white ceiling before asking himself out loud, "Will you only look at me now?"

A painful laugh echo the empty bedroom as Fuji hold on to his blanket and thought, _"Did I really asked Tezuka that back then? At the very least I am grateful that Tezuka was asleep when I asked him that? Maybe I am being childish but I don't want to call him Kunimitsu again because I can't find it in my heart to forgive him? To forget and forgive is not something in my nature. No, I don't think I can ever forgive him for lying to me … not now and maybe never." _

The following morning Fuji was awaken to the sight of blinding sunlight overpowering his bedroom. Somehow during the course of the night, Fuji had fallen asleep without closing the curtain. However, before Fuji could close the curtain, the phone by his bedside started to ring.

"Hello, this is Fuji speaking." Answered Fuji.

"Ah, Fuji-kun, this is Mori speaking. I am calling you ahead of time because I want to apology for a sudden change in the work schedule. It turn out that this old man forget that he was supposed to meet up with an old friend today so we are going to have change our schedule for today." Commented Mori in an apologetic tone.

"Mori-san, don't worry about a thing. I really haven't had anything planned so having today off versus having tomorrow off didn't really make any difference to me." Replied Fuji.

"I am glad to hear that and by the way can you look after Kai while I am away for the day?" Asked Mori hesitantly.

"Sure thing, I will stop by in a little while." Answered Fuji.

Meanwhile, Kai exclaimed happily when she saw that her grandfather gave her a thumb up after hanging up the phone.

"Thank you grandpa, you are the best." Yelled Kai happily as she gave her grandfather a huge hug.

Mori laughed before saying, "Kai, I really need to stop spoiling you rotten but you shouldn't be hanging out with Fuji-kun this much. I mean as much as I like Fuji-kun, I want to see you going out with people more of your age."

Kai nodded and quickly replied, "I know but there is no one better than Fuji-aniki out there."

Mori couldn't help but wonder if he had indeed made the right decision as he pour himself a cup of morning coffee. Kai quickly grab her purse when she heard a knock on the door.

"Fuji-aniki, I will be right there." Commented Kai happily.

Mori laughed amusingly before opening the door, "Hello Fuji-kun, the little one here has been waiting anxiously to spend the day with you."

"Grandpa, I am not a kid anymore." Stated Kai furiously as she drags Fuji out of the room.

"Ahh, to be young again." Mumbled Mori quietly to himself as he settles down on the couch.

…

Later that afternoon after leaving work, Tezuka unconsciously drove to Mori's workspace. Ever since he got hold of Fuji's work schedule, Tezuka had already memorized the directions to Mori's personal workshop. Therefore, despite the fact that it was Tezuka's first time driving to such secluded location he managed to get there flawlessly.

"Excuse me?" Asked Tezuka uncertainly after knocking on the door.

Mori was surprised to see someone outside of his workspace when he purposely gave everyone the day off to cover his lies with Fuji for Kai's sake.

"I am sorry, but are you lost?" Asked Mori.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu and I am looking for an old friend of mine. His name is Fuji Shusuke, I was wondering if he is finished with his work for today." Replied Tezuka calmly.

Mori looked surprised before answering, "Oh, you are a friend of Fuji-kun. I must say I am surprised I had never heard Fuji-kun mention any friend of his before especially one from Tokyo."

"I can't say I am shocked. When Shusuke left for Paris, we didn't exactly leave on a good term." Answered Tezuka sadly.

"Tezuka-kun, would you like to have a cup of coffee with a lonely old man?" Asked Mori kindly.

Tezuka seemed taken back by Mori's offer but decided that being on a friendly term with Fuji's boss would work to his advantage.

"Thank you Mori-san, a plain cup of coffee will be fine." Replied Tezuka politely.

"Just like Fuji-kun, he also preferred his coffee black." Commented Mori casually.

Tezuka suddenly put down his coffee before saying, "Really? Shusuke was never fond of black coffee before. He always said that he detest black coffee because of the color. I am sure you already noticed that Shusuke have some really strange preference toward food. However, one thing that had always been important to Shusuke when it comes to food was their color and for Shusuke there is nothing worst than drinking a pool of pure blackness."

Mori was staring at Tezuka for a second before laughing out loud.

"Tezuka-kun, you seemed to know Fuji-kun really well. I found it hard to imagine that you guys would be on bad terms especially by the way you referred Fuji-kun." Stated Mori knowingly.

Tezuka cough lightly to hide his embarrassment before saying, "I had known Shusuke for many years. The first time we meet was during the first day of tennis practice at Seigaku, back then I promised myself that we would win the national one day. After that we both attended the same high school and university and also before Shusuke left for Paris we were a couple."

"You must love him very much then." Replied Mori with a smile.

"Aren't you surprised that we were dating?" Asked Tezuka hesitantly.

Mori shakes his head before saying, "Not at all, after photographing Fuji-kun, I understand that it was easy to see his appeal. I could picture Fuji-kun with a male as easily as I could picture him with a female. In short, he was the perfect specimen but during the two years that we had worked together I had never seen Fuji-kun show any warmth toward another person."

"Was he happy?" Asked Tezuka suddenly.

"I don't know about happy but Fuji-kun always smiled when he is in front of other people. Yet, I couldn't help but resent those smiles because they lack true warmth. I guess that is why I want to take his picture in the first place. I want to see if I could capture the real side of Fuji-kun on film but no matter how flawless the pictures turn out I keep having the same regret every time I compile my photo booklet."

"What is your one regret Mori-san?" Asked Tezuka curiosity.

"I keep failing to capture the true smile of the angel. That is why I decided to use Tokyo as this project's prime location. I was hoping that Fuji-kun would be able to show me his true side in this place, the one place that he didn't want to stay." Answered Mori.

"Did Shusuke ever tell you why he didn't want to come back here?" Asked Tezuka nervously.

Mori laughed before saying, "Tezuka-kun, it seemed that you had been asking questions nonstop about Fuji-kun ever since you arrived."

"I am sorry. It is just that I don't think Shusuke would want to talk to me again and you seemed to be the closest person to him." Answered Tezuka.

"Hah, Tezuka-kun, you sure know how to flatter an old man." Commented Mori.

Meanwhile Fuji was driving himself and Kai to this dessert place that Kai had mention to him few days ago.

"Hai, we are here." Announced Fuji.

"Wow, Mai's Dessert Palace, I want to try their specialty, the sky high strawberry cheesecake." Announced Kai happily.

Fuji nodded his head as he placed their order. After they are both seated, Kai look up and asked, "Fuji-aniki, do you think I am pretty?"

Fuji smiled before replying, "Of course, Kai is our little princess."

"I am not a kid anymore." Commented Kai quickly.

Fuji gently brush Kai's bang away from her eyes and said, "But in my eyes, you will always be my little sister."

Kai grab Fuji's hand before saying, "I don't want another brother. Fuji-aniki, I really like you as in boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I am sorry Kai. I didn't realize you felt that way and I am too old for you." Answered Fuji in an apologetic tone.

"I don't care and Fuji-aniki is still young. Besides, I am going to turn fourteen soon." Commented Kai with a hopeful look on her face.

Fuji smiled before saying, "And I am going to turn twenty four soon."

"Fuji-aniki, are you rejecting me because of that Tezuka person at the tennis court?" Asked Kai sadly.

"Kunimitsu …" Commented Fuji unconsciously.

"You like him don't you?" Asked Kai hesitantly.

"No, I don't like him. It is getting late and we should start heading back." Answered Fuji quickly as he put down few bills on the table.

The drive back to the hotel was rather quiet, during the whole time Kai was staring at Fuji and thinking, _"I am never going to find someone as wonderful as Fuji-aniki and it is all Tezuka's fault that Fuji-aniki is feeling down all the time. It is all his fault."_

Tears of frustration appeared on Kai's face as she quickly wipes them off.

…

TBC

I will start writing chapter 6 when I felt motivated again.


	7. At ease

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji, Atobe x Jiroh

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Romance/Slight angst/AU

Note: Story is taken place after both Tezuka and Fuji went their separate ways from the previous two pieces.

A.N. Sorry if this chapter is bit late, I have been slightly busy with life's little errands and like always reviews will be much appreciated and love. I know I con a lot of readers into thinking that Kai was a little kid but there is no fun writing a story if everyone already knows who the villain is. In the beginning I sort of made her "annoying cute" because I take joy in showing the ugly side of a person. Actually, I am just kidding, hah, I know that sound angst and slightly creepy. I guess I just want to take out a little frustration at the image of stereotype Asian girls who act way too cute and immature. Which I found extremely annoying.

_Words in italic imply thoughts and flashback. _

**Warning**: This story doesn't have a beta so please pardon any mistakes that I happen to overlook.

* * *

**Losing Ground**

**Chapter 6: ****At ease**

The next morning, while everyone were busy focusing on the upcoming project, Kai quietly left the hotel room and started to walk aimlessly around Tokyo to clear her head. Ever since the first time she saw Fuji when she was twelve years old, Kai knew that she was in love. There was something soothing about being near Fuji that made everything seem perfect. In the last two years, Kai always thought that she would become the perfect bride for Fuji and had picture herself as Fuji's bride countless time. As a result, she had always turned down offers to go out with other boys her own age because in her mind no one could ever compete with Fuji. However, Tezuka's appearance had interrupted her fairy tale future and there was absolutely nothing that she could do about it. With no goal in mind, Kai was a little taken back when she noticed that she was standing outside of Seigaku Gakuen.

"_Seigaku Gakuen, isn't that the place that Fuji-aniki attended when he was growing up?" _Thought Kai curiosity.

At last Kai let her curiosity got the best of her and started to wander around the school. The school appeared to be fairy empty which made perfect sense since it was a Saturday morning. In the front lobby, she saw a large tennis trophy place next to a picture. Up close, Kai was able to found a younger looking Fuji and Tezuka in the picture. In the picture, Fuji was standing next to Tezuka in what looked like an old team photo. Kai quickly look away because the sight of Fuji with Tezuka annoyed her but more than anger lies fear. Fear that Fuji would leave her and stay with Tezuka in Japan.

"_Tezuka must have done something horrible to Fuji-aniki because otherwise Fuji-aniki would never show that much hatred toward anyone. Yes, Fuji-aniki wouldn't hate Tezuka if he doesn't deserve it."_ Thought of Kai angrily as she walks out of the school.

On her way out, Kai passed by a small group of freshman cleaning up the tennis court.

"Hey I didn't know you are joining the tennis club this semester."

"Yeah, I had always looked up to Tezuka senpai ever since I was in grade school."

"Really, I always thought that Fuji senpai was the better player. I mean after all he was the tensai of Seigaku."

"Fuji senpai may have been the tensai but Tezuka buchou was the pillar of Seigaku."

"I wish I could see them play a game."

"Hai, in our dream but I bet it would be amazing to see the two of them play a match against each other."

"Yeah …"

The voices slowly faded away as Kai walked farther and farther away from the tennis court with tears of frustration dripping down her face.

Later that night after work had finished, Fuji found himself back at the same tennis court that he used to play matches with various players especially his secret matches with Tezuka. In Fuji's mind, he could still hear the sound of the ball against the racket and it sends countless memories flying back to him. Fuji smile fondly when he recalled how they used to collapse on the grass together behind the court. Sometimes after practice he would play a match with Tezuka and then they would both gazed at the cloud together on top a bed of grass.

_Flashback_

"_Shusuke, let's go to the national together." Commented Tezuka as he handed Fuji his water bottle. _

_A smile spread across Fuji's tired face as he collapsed down on the grass holding Tezuka's water bottle._

"_Hai Kunimitsu, I will always follow you whenever you are going. Just promise me that we will always be together." Stated Fuji as he took a death breath. _

"_I promise." Answered Tezuka with a hint of smile on his otherwise stoic face. _

_End Flashback_

"Shusuke." Whispered Tezuka as he embraced Fuji from behind.

A look of pure panic appeared on Fuji's face as he started to struggle out of Tezuka's strong embrace.

"Don't leave me again…" Begged Tezuka hopelessly as he leaned over and kiss the lips that he had been dreaming about for years.

"It was all a lie. A perfect lie that I created because I love you so much. A flawless lie that I created for you because I want you to reach your dream …" Mumbled Tezuka as he hold Fuji tighter against his aching chest.

A single tear found its way down Fuji's face as he stops protesting and give in to what his heart had been craving for all these years.

A simple touch

A warm embrace

And the words that he had been longing to hear so desperately five years ago.

"I promise I won't leave you again." Whispered Fuji as he gently caresses Tezuka's trouble face with his hands before Tezuka pass out in Fuji's arm.

…

The next morning, Tezuka woke up with an aching headache.

"_How many bottle of sake did I drink at Taka's place?" _Wondered Tezuka as he puts on his glasses next to his bedside.

"I must still be drunk." Comment Tezuka when he saw Fuji lying next to him.

Without saying anything Tezuka made his way to the bathroom and stood under the shower.

"If getting drunk means seeing Shusuke next to me then maybe a little alcohol every now and then wouldn't be so bad." Mumbled Tezuka as he walks out of the shower.

A light chuckle interrupted Tezuka's monologue and causes him to glance back toward his bed.

"Morning." Replied Fuji as he stretch his arm and walks toward the closet they once shared.

Fuji smiled and said, "I have to admit I am surprise to see that none of my stuffs have been removed."

"Shusuke, are you really here?" Asked Tezuka in a bewildered tone.

"I could leave if I am not welcome." Commented Fuji causally as he looks toward the door.

"No, don't leave." Protested Tezuka quickly as he close the distance between him and Fuji.

"Don't leave me again." Whispered Tezuka as he embraces Fuji.

A familiar smile found its place on Fuji's face before he replied, "I promise Kunimitsu."

TBC

Chapter 7: Love, Envy, Jealousy

A.N. Remember to say NO to alcohol and Yes, the next chapter would be the climax because 7 is such a lucky number and therefore it deserve to be the climax of the story. Gosh, I am weird.


	8. Love, Envy, Jealousy

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji, Atobe x Jiroh

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Romance/Slight angst/AU

Note: Story is taken place after both Tezuka and Fuji went their separate ways from the previous two pieces.

A.N. I realized that last chapter caught a lot of readers off guard but this chapter should help clear few things up. I know I have been slacking off with the updates but here is the new chapter so enjoy. By the way the next story that I plan on updating is "My Sadistic Lover." Hopefully I will finished all three stories before December because I am in the mood for a Holiday fiction but of course no more new stories till I finished my current 3 fictions or at least 2 of them at the very least. Yes, I refuse to juggle more than 3 incomplete fictions at once … weird habit but there has to be a line somewhere.

_Words in italic imply thoughts and flashback. _

**Warning**: This story doesn't have a beta so please pardon any mistakes that I happen to overlook.

* * *

**Losing Ground**

**Chapter 7: Love, Envy, Jealousy**

Last night Fuji had his first drunk kiss with Tezuka. The kiss was a strange experience for Fuji but it was also kind of nice at the same time. For as long as Fuji had known Tezuka he had never smell alcohol from Tezuka's body. Secretly Fuji had enjoyed Tezuka's nature smell mix with the faint scent of sake but it was something that Fuji wants to keep to himself. Fuji knew that Tezuka had always been strict to everyone on the tennis team but in reality he had been the most unforgiving to himself.

Rules and regulation

Those were the very foundation of Tezuka's life. Ever since they first started dating to the time when they started living together Fuji always thought that everything in Tezuka's life would have been perfect if it wasn't for him. To Fuji, he will always be the one black mark in Tezuka's picture perfect life but he know that he could never let go of Tezuka completely for his own selfish reasons. Even without ever verbally expressing his own desire for Tezuka, Fuji knew that the reason he could never let Tezuka go was because Tezuka was the one person that he was meant to fall head over heel for. No matter how much Fuji tried to deny the fact he know that at the end of the night he was and will always be hopelessly in love with Tezuka.

Fuji remembers feeling like his heart would stop beating the moment he learned that Tezuka had waited for him from Jiroh. Still stubbornly Fuji didn't want to give in to Tezuka's pled because he was hurt. Selfishly Fuji didn't want to let Tezuka held him close because he wanted to hurt Tezuka back. Childishly, Fuji wanted to continue to hurt Tezuka because if there was one thing that Fuji was afraid of it was letting himself love Tezuka again unconditionally without any restraint.

But when Fuji saw Tezuka completely letting down his guard in front of him last night at the tennis court Fuji know that he had lost. Fuji knew that he had lost against Tezuka again.

A faint smiled appeared on Fuji's face as he thought, _"I guess it is fate that I will never win in a match against Kunimitsu. Not in tennis … Not in life …And not in a game call love…" _

"I guess I'm just no good without you." Whispered Fuji as he leaned against Tezuka.

Tezuka held Fuji closer to his chest and asked, "Are you going to leave Tokyo once you finish your work here?"

"Do you want me to go back?" Asked Fuji.

"I want you to stay with me forever. I don't want to let you go again." Answered Tezuka honesty this time.

Fuji quickly hides his smile before asking, "Are you going to stand in the line of my dream? Are you trying to hold me back?"

A speechless Tezuka stood motionless in front of Fuji before Fuji finally stare Tezuka straight in the eyes and said, "Don't you ever think like that again. I won't allow you to make the same mistake again and if you are thinking about leaving me again to benefit my future I swear to god that I will never forgive you."

A familiar feeling rush through Tezuka when he heard Fuji's threat.

"Shusuke, it had been too long since anyone threatens me." Commented Tezuka as he held back a chuckle.

The next day, Tezuka was leaving work when he saw a familiar face waiting for him at the exit.

"Can we talk Tezuka-san?" Asked Kai politely.

Tezuka nod and said, "There is a café about five minutes away from here. If it is alright with you, we can talk over there."

Kai nodded and follow Tezuka to the café quietly.

"What would you like to drink?" Asked Tezuka.

"Tea will be fine." Answered Kai.

"I will have one tea and one plain coffee please." Commented Tezuka as the waitress walks away.

"Tezuka-san, I am not going to beat around the bush. I love Fuji-aniki." Stated Kai emotionally.

Tezuka stares at Kai for few second before replying, "I guess we have something in common then because I also love Shusuke, probably more than I have ever wanted to admit."

"Do you really think that getting back with Fuji-aniki would benefit him now?" Asked Kai coldly as she tried to hold back her anger.

"I promise Shusuke that I will not back down this time. To be frank, I don't think you have any right to be concerning private issue between Shusuke and me." Answered Tezuka rationally.

"I can give Fuji-aniki everything that you can't. My grandfather can help with Fuji-aniki's career in both the world of modeling and photography. Also with my family's status and wealth I can give Fuji-aniki everything that he ever wants now or in the future." Stated Kai stubbornly.

"What about love and happiness?" Asked Tezuka bluntly.

"I will do everything that I can to make Fuji-aniki happy and I have never love anyone more than I love Fuji-aniki." Answered Kai without any doubt in her voice.

"Do you even know what love is? You keep insisting that you love Shusuke but have you ever think about what he wants? Have you ever asked Shusuke if he was ever happy? Do you know why Shusuke love cactus? Do you know the one book that always make Shusuke cry? I remember every little detail about everything that Shusuke ever told me." Commented Tezuka.

"I can learn and I will make Fuji-aniki happier than you could ever make him!" Yelled Kai angrily as she ran out of the café.

A rather uneasy feeling start to develop inside of Tezuka as he picks up the check but Tezuka decided to brush the uncomfortable feeling away because after all what can a fourteen year old girl accomplish on her own.

When Tezuka finally came home he was surprised when he saw light inside his apartment.

"Shusuke, why are you here?" Asked Tezuka in a surprise tone.

Fuji laughed and asked, "Do I need a reason to come here?"

"No, the door to this place will always welcome you with an open arm. That is why I have kept this place the same since you left five years ago." Answered Tezuka with a smile.

"Seeing you smiling at me makes me want to pick up a camera again." Commented Fuji causally.

At that moment, Tezuka starts to hear Kai's voice in his head.

"_I can give Fuji-aniki everything that he ever desires."_

"Kunimitsu, are you feeling alright?" Asked Fuji.

Tezuka nodded his head and quickly change the subject. That night Tezuka marvel at the feeling of having Fuji in his arm once again after dreaming about it for so many sleepless nights. Time like this made him feel grateful that Fuji was his and his alone. All the unpleasantness from his talk with Kai went out of the window as Tezuka cherishes the warmth radiant from the fragile frame in his arm.

The next morning Tezuka reluctantly let Fuji went to work but not before Fuji promised him that he will continue to live with him during the rest of his stay in Tokyo. Fuji was in a good mood all day because he never thought that Tezuka would baby him so much.

"Fuji, you seem to be in a good mood lately." Commented Mori with a knowing smile.

"That is because the project seem to be going well but there is something that I want to talk to you Mori-san." Stated Fuji politely.

Mori nodded and ordered the other workers to wrap up the photo shoot. After everyone left Fuji decided to share his thoughts with Mori.

"Mori-san, I want to thank you for everything that you had done for me in the last two years." Commented Fuji.

Mori smiled kindly before replying, "There is no need to thank me because discovering you had been the single most enjoyable moment in this old man's life."

Fuji felt his throat grow tighter as he stare at the old man in front of him, "I had always respect you and thoughts of you as a father figure which is why this is so hard for me."

"Fuji-kun, are you trying to tell me that you plan on staying in Tokyo after we finish our photo shoot." Interrupted Mori.

"How did you know?" Asked Fuji.

Mori laughed loudly, "When you get to be my age you learn to see beneath the surface and I saw that young man of yours, Tezuka-kun right? He seems like a decent fellow but if he dares to mistreat you I want you to remember that you can always turn to me."

"I don't know what to say Mori-san." Replied Fuji as he tried to hold back his overwhelming emotions.

"Then don't say anything, I am sure you have a better place to be then sit here and chat with an old man." Joked Mori.

Fuji blushed lightly before continued, "I will be on my way then."

Mori sigh as he watch Fuji left the empty studio and thought, _"I never thought I would see Fuji-kun smile so whole hearty and here I thought Tezuka-kun was just another serious guy with no sense of romance."_

Fuji was all smiles when he got out of the Taxi.

"Fuji-aniki …"

Fuji turned his head and saw Kai sitting outside of Tezuka's apartment and rush over to her.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Asked Fuji in a worry tone.

"I was waiting for Fuji-aniki." Commented Kai quietly.

"Does Mori-san know that you are here?" Asked Fuji quickly.

Kai shake her head and continue to look down.

"Well it is getting late and I am sure Mori-san must be worry. I will get a Taxi to drop you off at the hotel." Stated Fuji.

"I don't want to leave. Can't I stay with Fuji-aniki tonight?" Pleaded Kai as she grabs hold of Fuji's hand.

Fuji sight softly and said, "Well there is no point in standing here and talking in the cold. Let's come inside first and we will figure something out."

A wide smile immediately spread across Kai face as she happily follows Fuji inside of Tezuka's apartment.

"Kunimitsu, I am home and I brought home a special guest with me tonight." Announced Fuji as he opened the door.

After few seconds of complete silence Fuji decided to look for Tezuka.

"Kai, make yourself at home while I look for Kunimitsu. He probably fell asleep in front of the computer again like old times." Commented Fuji causally as he walks toward their bedroom.

Kai nodded and sat on the couch nervously as she watches Fuji walk into the bedroom with a cup of warm tea.

Suddenly, Kai jump up when she heard the sound of broken china and immediately run into the room. Fuji was standing still at the sight of Tezuka in bed with another woman. A smug grin appeared on Kai's face as she glares at Tezuka but the sense of satisfaction vanished when she noticed the blood drain from Fuji's face.

Without any second thought Fuji pulled the cover off the bed before he slap Tezuka hard across the face.

"Cover yourself and leave here immediately." Commented Fuji coldly toward the startle woman.

TBC

A.N. I did promise you guys that this will be complete in 8 chapters and I always keep my words so please be patient for the big conclusion whenever I get to it. (run away and hide)


	9. All well ends well?

Pairings: Tezuka x Fuji, Atobe x Jiroh

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Romance/Slight angst/AU

Note: Story is taken place after both Tezuka and Fuji went their separate ways from the previous two pieces.

A.N. This semester has been extra hectic on me so I just want to say thank you to all the readers for being so patient with me. Now without further interruption I present you the conclusion.

_Words in italic imply thoughts and flashback. _

**Warning**: This story doesn't have a beta so please pardon any mistakes that I happen to overlook.

* * *

**Losing Ground**

**Chapter 8: All well ends well? **

The startle woman quickly grabs the remaining of her clothes before running out of the room as quickly as possible. Once she was out of the house and in the safety of her car she was finally able to feel her body temperature returning to normal because never in her life has she seen eyes so cold and razor sharp that it threaten to pierce her heart with a single glance.

Tezuka quietly got out of the bed and pick up his glasses before putting it on without a single word or a glance toward Fuji. Tezuka's cheek was still throbbing from the pain but he took no notice of the pain as he awaits the inevitable.

"Fuji-aniki, I know you must be angry but don't worry we will be leaving Tokyo first thing tomorrow morning." Commented Kai eagerly while grabbing on to Fuji's arm.

Fuji stared coldly at Kai before replying, "Yes, I am angry but more than anything I am disappointed."

Kai was taken back by Fuji's tone of words and unconsciously she let go off Fuji's arm and started backing away. Tezuka quickly grab Kai's frail body when he saw that she was going to fall over.

"Fuji-aniki …" Started Kai uneasily as she avoided eye contact with Fuji.

"Right now the only thing that I want to know is what you two have hoped to gain from this little amusing act that I had the pleasure of seeing." Commented Fuji as he scanned Kai and Tezuka's guilty faces.

"Fuji-aniki, I don't understand. How can you forgive Tezuka after finding him in bed with another woman?" Asked Kai hysterically.

"Because I know nothing happen between Kunimitsu and that thing." Stated Fuji angrily.

"Shusuke if you know that I didn't do anything then why did you slap me?" Asked Tezuka suspiciously.

"You let your guard down in front of someone else and that disgusting thing was all over you." Replied Fuji stubbornly.

Ignoring his throbbing cheek, Tezuka pull Fuji close to him and said, "I am sorry. The possibility that I could lose you again terrified me."

"It is not fair. I should be the one that you love." Cried Kai loudly.

Fuji walks over to Kai and brushes the tears off her cheek gently.

"Kai, I am sorry that I didn't notice your feelings for me earlier but Kunimitsu is the only one for me, for now and forever." Answered Fuji honestly.

Tears continued to run down Kai's face as she run into the street hysterically.

"Shusuke, should you run after her?" Asked Tezuka.

"I am the last person she wants to see right now. Besides we need to get you an ice pack for your face." Replied Fuji as he walks towards the kitchen.

Tezuka smiled softly as he watch Fuji's fragile yet firm back disappear from his view.

The next day, Tezuka woke Fuji up and told him that they are going to meet Atobe and Jiroh for lunch this Saturday and surprisingly Fuji was being very pleasant. For the next few days, Tezuka keep having this bothersome feeling in his stomach but like last time he decided to ignore it.

Saturday was finally here and once they arrived at the restaurant, they immediately noticed Atobe and Jiroh because as much as Tezuka hate to admit it, Atobe does have this alluring aura around him. Tezuka frown slightly and thought, _"Why did I agree to this?"_

_Flashback_

"_Tezuka, next Saturday you are bringing Fuji to lunch with you." Stated Atobe._

"_Why should I?" Asked Tezuka. _

_Atobe flips his hair elegantly and said, "Because Ore-sama said so."_

"…_."_

"_And you owe Ore-sama for bringing Fuji back to Tokyo." Added Atobe smugly. _

_Tezuka frown slightly before replying, "Atobe, I thought I already paid you back by working for you."_

"_Oh my silly little naïve Tezuka do you really think I will let you off that easy?" Asked Atobe with a snobbish grin on his face._

_After that Tezuka suddenly lost all his appetite and vow to stay away from Atobe. _

_End Flashback_

"Fuji-kun!!" Yelled Jiroh happily as he run over and embraces Fuji.

However before Jiroh could succeed Tezuka quickly pull Fuji back and at the same time Atobe also pull Jiroh back in his arm.

"Nai, Keigo why did you stop me? I want to give Fuji-kun a welcome hug." Commented Jiroh.

Atobe tighten his grip on Jiroh before replying, "Don't forget that you are Ore-sama's possession so don't go off touching other guys."

A faint blush appears on Jiroh's cheek before he nods his head.

Fuji laughs slightly before saying, "Jiroh-kun, come here for a second. There is something that I want to tell you."

Curiosity, Jiroh walks toward Fuji and before anyone could react, Fuji gently pulls Jiroh close to him and kisses Jiroh on the lips in front of both Tezuka and Atobe.

"Tezuka, keep your boyfriend's hand off my possession." Demanded Atobe angrily as he wipes Jiroh's mouth with a wet towel.

Meanwhile Fuji just continues to smile like nothing had happened and said, "That is payback for deceiving me all these years ago."

Both Tezuka and Atobe felt a shiver down their spine and thought, _"Note to self, never cross Fuji/Shusuke again." _

"Umm, Fuji-kun what just happened?" Asked Jiroh confusingly.

"Nothing, Jiroh-kun I just noticed that you had some chocolate stain left on your lips and thought that I would get it for you." Answer Fuji smugly.

Jiroh laughs innocently before replying, "Why didn't you said so before, Keigo used to do the same thing all the time. I guess I need to learn how to eat more neatly."

"Tezuka, this lunching is officially over. Please take that demon with you and stay fifty feet away from us." Commented Atobe as he quickly left the restaurant with a very confused Jiroh.

"Shusuke, don't you think that your little joke is bit out of hand this time." Replied Tezuka in a jealous tone.

"If you feel this awful after seeing me kiss Jiroh-kun then how would you feel if you saw me in bed with another person?" Commented Fuji casually as he walks out of the restaurant with his trademark smile.

A sense of doom appeared in Tezuka's head as he thought, _"I really need to stop doing stupid things if I want to live with Shusuke for the rest of my life." _

Few weeks later a letter came for Fuji:

_Fuji-aniki;_

_I am sorry for causing so much trouble for you and Tezuka-san. You were my first love and in my eyes you were perfection. As long as I could remember you had always been so kind and gentle to me but on that day when I saw you with Tezuka-san I realized how wrong I had been. The person that I loved was merely a fictional character that I had created. I hated Tezuka-san for taking you away from me but I finally realized that he could never take you away from me because I never had you in the first place. _

_Stubbornly, I refuse to see the truth and I asked Tezuka-san to participate in that little act you saw. I was surprise when Tezuka-san agrees without a second thought. Tezuka-san told me he believe in Fuji-aniki and that no matter how bad things look on the surface Fuji would see the truth. I laughed at his ignorance but in the end he was right. I will always love you Fuji-aniki but in time I hope I can turn the love I have for you into a brotherly love. _

_P.S. If Tezuka-san ever treated you badly you are always welcome in England with me and granpa. _

_Kai. _

Fuji smiled smugly at the letter and thought, _"It had been a while since I been on a vacation." _

Meanwhile, Tezuka felt a small gray cloud over his head as he bend over to pick up the car key that he accidentally drop a second ago.

Fin …

* * *

A.N. Hah, I know I scared few readers with chapter 7 but since I already promise a happy ending for Tezuka x Fuji this I won't go back on my words. Hopefully the ending was to everyone's liking and now I just need to finish the other 2 fictions before I can start on a Christmas fiction (not sure if that will happen with my slow speed). 


End file.
